Strain and Support
by Kalira69
Summary: Another attempt at forcing a royal consummation must be suffered through, and Lee Hwon seeks comfort in the arms of his lover.


Originally drafted as part of a Music Shuffle, for the Acid Black Cherry song Yubiwa Monogatari.

* * *

"Woon." Lee Hwon called softly, and Woon paused, twisting to look back at him without returning to his side. "Please. . . Don't-" he broke off. He couldn't bring himself to finish.

Woon offered a crooked smile and inclined his head. "I must go, my king. And you must attend your queen tonight." he said simply.

Lee Hwon cringed, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes and letting out a frustrated sound. He had tried once again to have the consummation date pushed back - for reasons of his health, or a misreading of the signs, or the work that needed so desperately to be attended to; _anything_ he could think of.

His grandmother had subtly - and not so subtly - countered every issue or objection, so he would have to go to Bokyeong, at least, even if his health prevented him from completing the consummation. Which he would ensure that it _did_. He was already trying to ignore a sick twist in his stomach, one that the thought of his _queen_ often spurred.

"Woon. . ." Lee Hwon said again, then fell silent, shaking his head slightly.

"I will return tonight, if you wish it." Woon offered after a moment. Lee Hwon looked up, startled, lowering his hands, and found Woon before him once more, down on one knee, head bent. "It will be very late before I am able, but I will return here, to you," he raised his head, "if you wish it, my king."

Lee Hwon swallowed and nodded slowly, and Woon gave him a small smile. Then he leaned forwards to brush a feather-light kiss to Lee Hwon's lips before he rose. He made a small bow and turned once more to leave.

This time Lee Hwon watched him go and said nothing - could bring himself to say nothing more, truly - and Woon did not hesitate before he slipped through the doors with barely a sound and was gone. Lee Hwon sighed and, after a moment and a glance around his rooms, slumped backwards, letting himself sprawl onto the floor ungracefully. Improperly.

He asked so much of Woon, he thought, looking at the ceiling. Even though Lee Hwon was unable to offer much - or at times _anything_ \- in return, Woon only offered of himself freely. No matter what the demand posed to himself, or the reason why Lee Hwon wanted, _needed_.

Even on nights like tonight when it was pushed into Woon's face that while he could be devoted to Lee Hwon and - as long as the full truth of that devotion was not known publicly - no one would even question it . . . Lee Hwon not only had responsibilities that made him a very poor lover at times. . .

There was always Bokyeong. Lee Hwon's heart might belong to Woon as much as it could belong to anyone, but Bokyeong had a claim on him that he had never had a say in, truly, and could not deny now. No matter how he twisted situations and facts or lies to minimise that claim and keep it from growing, to keep her far from him as much as he could . . . Bokyeong's claim could not be revoked or denied.

Woon sometimes saw him off with visible regret on those nights when Lee Hwon was forced to attend her, but he was never angry or upset, and often, as he had tonight . . . he offered of himself yet again.

Lee Hwon should not be the one feeling most injured by these nights. True, there was always a struggle surrounding them, and he was obliged to submit to an unpleasant conversation and encounter with the queen before he could remove himself - though he had thankfully never been unable to do so - but in his turn Woon was reminded that his lover was not his own to claim, and had to watch Lee Hwon walk away.

Lee Hwon heard Hyeongseon tapping diffidently at the door and sighed, but drew himself together and rose. Delaying would make everyone worry, anticipating an attempt at flat-out refusal on his part, and neither help in his plan nor improve his mood. Best merely to leave now, as soon as prompted to do so - and to get it the whole thing finished and pushed aside again as quickly as possible.

And then. . .

Then he could return here and wait for his lover to do the same, to come back _to him_. He already felt a powerful desire for Woon's arms around him again, and he put a hand up, fingers barely brushing his lips, remembering the feathery promise of a kiss he had been given.

"Your Queen awaits you, your Majesty."

It was a slightly giggly young attendant who welcomed him with the words, and Lee Hwon let a sharp gaze rest on her for a few moments, but said nothing, merely turned his attention to the doors before him. They were opened to him a moment later, and those within gave a respectful bow as he walked inside the queen's quarters.

Bokyeong greeted Lee Hwon with a somewhat tremulous smile, but he did not bother even with a pretence of pleasure to see her in response. Lee Hwon took no pleasure from her presence, as ever, and less from being here tonight - where he intended to remain for as short a time as he could manoeuvre.

His obvious displeasure was unlikely to surprise many of his attendants or hers - nor was the length of his . . . visit.

Lee Hwon folded himself down to his place and met Bokyeong's eyes coldly, waiting like a statue as they were attended to and one of the older court ladies attempted to encourage at least _one_ of them to speak.

Lee Hwon had no mind to, and Bokyeong obviously had no heart for it herself.

Lee Hwon drew a deep breath. And so it began.

* * *

Lee Hwon had demanded to be left alone as forcefully as he could - _eventually_ , after being forced to suffer through the Royal Physician's examinations in the aftermath of his sudden bout of illness. A tea to make him sleep had been pressed upon him, though he would accept nothing further, and the untouched cup now sat cooling on his desk.

Curled on his side in bed, Lee Hwon waited for his lover, breathing slowly and evenly. His eyes were wide in the dark, fixed upon the door through which Woon would come, as soon as he returned to the palace.

There wasn't so much as a sound when Woon opened the door, and if Lee Hwon hadn't been so focused on it, he might not have noticed - the room was lighter for a few moments, the stars and the moon high and bright in the sky shone briefly inside, before Woon crossed the threshold, blocking the doorway with his body, and then closed the door again.

"Woon." Lee Hwon breathed, barely a whisper. He shifted, but did not rise, waiting, his hands curled tightly around each other.

"Shh." Woon soothed gently, kneeling before Lee Hwon. One strong, familiar hand spread itself out over Lee Hwon's hip, and he sighed with relief under the touch, eyes closing with a slight flutter. He shifted, straightening a little to make room for Woon at his side. "I'm here, my heart."

"Woon. . ." Lee Hwon murmured, reaching out to his lover with an open hand. "Thank you." he added as Woon settled onto the yo and stretched out at his side. "For coming back to me."

"Always." Woon nearly crooned, pulling Lee Hwon close against his chest.

Lee Hwon sighed and tucked his head against Woon's collarbone as his lover twined their legs together.

"How are you?" Woon asked, a few minutes later, as Lee Hwon began to melt into his arms, finally beginning to feel as though he could rest, _here_ , though he had been worn and tired for hours already.

Lee Hwon shook his head, and Woon kneaded his back between his shoulder blades, stroking up to the nape of his neck. "It's all right." Woon said reassuringly, his voice a familiar soft rumble.

"I . . . suspect I will be watched more closely for a while now." Lee Hwon said, his back arching beneath Woon's steady caress. "It was necessary to suffer a minor emergency to bring the evening to an . . . appropriate finish."

Woon made a vaguely understanding noise. "They will calm again eventually. They always do. And you know how to manage them." he added, blunt nails scraping at the base of Lee Hwon's neck on the left side, the touch making him purr softly.

"We may not have as much time alone together, safe, until they do." Lee Hwon sighed, disappointed at the thought.

Woon hummed. "That would be a pity. I will still be at your side, though, my heart, and you know they cannot insist on anything else." he reminded, and Lee Hwon nodded, letting out another soft sigh.

"I don't like it when we can't spend time together properly." Lee Hwon said, frowning slightly. Woon's fingers slipped beneath his jaw, nudging him away from his lover just enough to allow a gentle kiss.

"I don't either. It won't be for long." Woon said hopefully, and Lee Hwon nodded, though he wasn't at all sure - it could be unpredictable, how long and how closely he was watched when he was suspected of hiding further illness. Depending on what his grandmother and the councillors wanted of him at the time, he thought cynically.

"No, it won't be for long." Lee Hwon agreed, hoping it was true, and nuzzled Woon's cheek. "Besides . . . you're here with me now." he added, with a smile.

Woon smiled back - the dim light just allowed Lee Hwon to make out the curve of his full lips - and encouraged Lee Hwon to settle against his chest once more. "You should sleep." he murmured, hand resuming its light strokes up and down Lee Hwon's back. "It is very late. Do you think you can?" he asked.

Lee Hwon nodded sleepily, even as he wound his fingers into Woon's hair, tugging lightly. "You need to rest too, love." he reminded, and Woon chuckled, but capitulated with a murmured assent.

Still and quiet, half-asleep, Lee Hwon waited until Woon's absent caresses slowed and the arm he had wrapped around Lee Hwon relaxed - heavy where it across his waist, but not holding him so tightly any more. "I keep you from your sleep quite enough already." Lee Hwon told his sleeping lover, running his fingers affectionately through Woon's loose, silky hair.

Then he finally did as promised and let himself fall asleep as well, safe and relaxed, wrapped up in his lover's arms.


End file.
